


♥ Una flor para otra flor ♥

by HeyGhosty



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga, メタルファイトベイブレードZEROG | Beyblade: Shogun Steel | Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero G
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Multi, No Romance, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhosty/pseuds/HeyGhosty
Summary: "El sueño que se hizo realidad.¿Pero llamarlo sueño tenía que ser bueno? No desde que las flores se volvieron el martirio de Kyoya Tategami. Y más estando con la dulce Madoka"
Relationships: Amano Madoka & Mizusawa Yuuki, Amano Madoka & Tategami Kyouya





	♥ Una flor para otra flor ♥

Era otro almuerzo; lo aburrido de un mediodía acechando a su inquieto espíritu. Solo podía comer sin cometer el pecado de mencionar lo feo de la comida, ya que como les había dicho Kenta, es de mala educación herir los sentimientos de una chica, y más cuando la cocinera era Madoka. Su atroz insistencia de que quería hacer algo lindo para ellos, terminó siendo una pesadilla.

El arroz estaba quemado, los huevos crudos y la sopa demasiado insípida, ¿cómo se podía evitar decir algo al respecto? Los ojos saltones de quien la probaba parecían el detonante de una risa por parte de Ryo.

—¿Y? —Madoka tan emocionada de recibir halagos, sonrió gustosa.

Dio un vistazo rápido a la mesa admirando las sonrisas por compromiso de los chicos, no notó que sus disgustos eran la evidencia de sus comentarios.

—¿Cuánto te tardaste en hacerlo? —Le preguntó Gingka tragando con velocidad antes de tener efectos secundarios.

—Una hora.

Ryo reprimió unas carcajadas, desde su escritorio, se escondió en unos papeles amordazando las burlas.

—Ah... Señor Ryo, ¿no quiere probar y darle a Madoka su opinión? —Con aparente incomodidad, Kenta volteó hacia el formal hombre.

—Yo ya comí, gracias —cuando guiñó el ojo se dio a entender lo inteligente que era.

La había visto en la cocina, dando su mejor empeño, y el aroma no le agradaba nada. Incluso pensó que un incendio se estaba consumiendo la habitación. Obvio no quería probar de eso y por ello, se apresuró a comer antes —antes de quedar con dolor de estómago—. El porqué no había sentido que algo no estaba bien durante la preparación, le es un misterio muy aberrante. Madoka cocina muy bien, tal vez el apresuro le negó sus habilidades culinarias esta vez.

Madoka ya quería la opinión de sus amigos pero ellos tenían solo una cosa que decir: «Aprende a cocinar esta receta». Con su delantal y vendas de colores en sus manitas, insistió en que le dieran una respuesta.

—No me digan qué está tan rico que ni tienen palabras —se rió ella muy jovial.

Kyoya soltó la cuchara en desdén rodando los ojos.

—No, no tengo palabras... —Cruzó los brazos, harto de actuar, chasqueando la lengua— Si quieres que te diga lo que pienso, no empieces a llorar luego... —El chico podía ahogarle con la verdad y la culpa nunca aparecería en él.

Los muchachos, que estaban sentados a un lado, reconocieron que aquellas palabras iban a hacer que las lágrimas no cesaran. Ella necesitaba la verdad pero si eso viniera con insultos, mejor que se quedara con la ilusión de que estaba bien.

Yuki se levantó de pronto, teniendo en cuenta que debía hablar antes de que alguien terminara llorando.

—¡Señorita Madoka! —Se apresuró por sobre Kyoya— ¡Su comida es deliciosa! ¡Si quiere la próxima vez le ayudo para que no tenga tanto trabajo! —Un sonrojo se coló en sus mejillas delatando lo apenado y nervioso que se encontraba.

El silencio mantuvo su estadía en los otros. Asombrados, decidieron callar y observar la escena. No era lo que esperaban aunque con ello serviría algo.

—Parece que Yuki al fin demostró que siente... Suerte en hacerla mejorar —pensó Ryo sonriendo muy complacido por la solidaridad de ese chiquillo.

Madoka ensanchó su gesto de oreja a oreja, asintió tantas veces que parecía que se le iba a caer la cabeza.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro!

Tanto como Gingka y Kenta yacían felices de que al menos la siguiente comida, no sería tan mortal como la primera.

Kyoya era otra historia, giró lleno de hostilidad hacia Yuki, no esperó a darle sus cuatro verdades.

—¡Oye! —Le llamó al de lentes, este le vio con aparente temor— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Se colocó en pie casi tirando la silla a un lado.

Como que la mejor opción era que le hubiese dejado hablar para no recibir regaños.

—¡N-Nada! —Yuki sacudía las manos para negar— Yo solo quería ayudar... Además la señorita Mado-

—Es obvio que nada más quieres estar con ella —a Kyoya se le salió aquel murmuro sin pensar. O pareció haber sido así.

Para cuando los otros se percataron de que él habló, giraron y lo vieron con total asombro. ¿En serio dijo eso? Una pregunta peligrosa. El de lentes se quiso defender luego.

—Ah... Pero quiero ayudarle... —El ceño fruncido se mostró en Yuki levemente. Una pizca de valor por su parte— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Fue la cosa más valerosa que había hecho, y eso que salvar al mundo ya estaba en su lista. Aparte de que admiraba a los demás Bladers legendarios, incluyendo a ese muchacho imbécil. Pero no duró aquella valentía, cuando Kyoya ya no tenía a nadie quien le apoyara y arrebató la silla de su lugar.

—¡Bien! ¡Yo no me voy a envenenar! —Finalizó en un golpe de mesa, a punto de romperla.

Cuando Kyoya habló de choque, se retiró dando más gruñidos que de costumbre. Se escuchó dando pasos de un gigante hasta que ya dejó de temblar el piso tras unos segundos después. Lo peor ya había pasado, por ahora.

Pronto los otros no le dieron tanta vuelta el asunto, pues él poseía una gran costumbre de explotar con las cosas más monótonas que se les cruzara. Y cada vez que alguien se allegaba con la intención de ayudarle, ya no vendría al siguiente día. Era la rutina, se repetía para serle de un momento hostigante. Él mismo era su jaula, su bomba, su infierno. Pero se acostumbró.

Kyoya se había ido a un parque, lejos, muy lejos de cualquier persona. Al menos pudiendo evitar charlar con la gente que ocasionalmente se le acercaba para pedirle un autógrafo o una foto. Su vida de Legendario le traía muchas sorpresas.

Desconectado de la realidad, bajo un árbol, se enfocó en calmar... «Eso». No era ira, ya se había rebajado algo en su recorrido hasta allí. ¿Entonces qué sentía? Un dolor en el pecho, quizás por la comida de Madoka.

Miró a los lados; su estancia parecía ser la única en esa parte. Creyó que se alejó demasiado de la entrada. Y de nuevo, el dolor se calcinó entre sus pieles.

«—¡Su comida es deliciosa! ¡Quisiera ayudarle en la próxima!»

Era una ayuda nada más. El porqué de preocuparse no tenía lógica, eso le confiaba la locura cercana.

«—Yo solo quiero ayudar... ¿Qué tiene de malo?»

Exacto, ¿qué tenía de malo que ambos prepararan comida juntos? Sin vacilar, apretaba los colmillos en busca de la respuesta. Sacudía velozmente el pie porque la rabia lo cubría.

—Esos tontos... —Gracias al silencio de su entorno, podía aullar al aire y nadie demandaría por eso— ¿Por qué me interesa tanto? Ni que fuera importante el asunto... Madoka cocina horrible, le irá bien un par de clases.

La inquietud, en su mejor esplendor demostrándose en el muchacho. Alocando los sentidos que podía poseer. Y simplemente, estaba de mal humor, con ira, envidia... Celos.

—¿Celos? —Reflexionó de lo que trababa dicha palabra. Eso se aplicaba en ese caso— Yo no siento celos de Yuki... —Se negó intentando remover esa opción.

Pero no habría más explicaciones buenas, y si existían, no podía reconocerlas como importantes.

La sien le dolía, efecto de su frustración excedida. Ahora los canturreos de las desesperantes aves se le hacían molestos. Se burlaban cruelmente de la indecisión sobre los sentimientos mezclados.

—Esa niña boba... La odio demasiado...

Recordó una vez cuando se quedaron ellos dos solos. La mecánica arreglaba a Fang Leone ya que el niño bonito creyó que el entrenamiento lo podría soportar. Y es que, seis horas luchando con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara, desgastó sin dudar a su bey.

Luego le llegó a Madoka como si nada, tirando a Leone en la mesa mientras que ella hacía otros asuntos.

✿  
.  
.  
.

—¡Woaah! ¡Kyoya! —No tardó en recoger al pobre bey para examinarlo con paciencia— ¿¡Qué estuviste haciendo!? ¡Esto es terrible!

—Lo de siempre —aquello era la señal de que los combates se salieron de control.

Robando mucho valor, ella le regañó por quince extensos minutos haciéndole saber de sus errores; que siempre era torpe, de su incapacidad de comprender la empatía por los demás, su rebeldía, que esto y lo otro. Una rutina paralela de marido y mujer.

Al final él terminó sentándose y soportando los bramidos que le lanzaría más de una vez. Estuvo a un extremo de la mesa para comprobar el arreglo de Leone, solo por precaución. Según explicaba cuando decidía verla.

Amano se esforzaba en recuperar el brillo del bey, Tategami se esmeraba en vigilar cualquier procedimiento que ejecutaba y así. Ambos allí en el taller, a veces sin compañía mientras en otras ocasiones, alguno de sus amigos se acercaba a charlar con la jovencita.

Esa vez, el silencio de los dos era una pieza musical perfecta. Entonando cantos en la mudez reconfortante, donde las conversaciones no entrarían ya que arruinarían el frágil acto de la comodidad de ambos.

La castaña buscaba piezas que lograran encajar con las del bey, luego procedía a colocarlas poseyendo total cuidado en todo el trabajo. Un par de veces lanzó insultos a lo bajo por no poder hacer algo. Tan enfocada se encontraba en la reparación que no percibió a Kyoya mirarle.

Sería normal observar dos segundos y apartar la vista a otra parte; el chico no lo hacía. Era como sentirse hipnotizando, perplejo por cualquier dulce gesto que esbozaba ella. Un simple movimiento de su rostro mármol, lo consideraba lo más entretenido del mundo. Desde cuando arrugaba sutilmente la nariz, hasta el contoneo de sus pestañas provocando un huracán.

Escondiendo la mitad de su cara entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, vigilaba las acciones de su compañera. Qué raro se le hacía cuando pasaba de ojear lo que sucedía, a terminar acosándole toda la tarde.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Kyoya?

Al llamado, él brincó de su asiento notando de sobremanera la confusión de Madoka.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —Cubrió su infarto en el tono tajante que sabía simular.

—No, nada... —La chica rió aparentemente nerviosa, regresando a su labor.

—Maldición...

¿Le habría visto?

—Si vas a ver esto, por favor que no sea de forma tenebrosa, me das algo de miedo —otra carcajada despreocupada de ella.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición... —Pensó él. Apretó la mano y una gota de sudor desfiló en su frente— No te estaba viendo a ti para que sepas, no seas tonta...

Kyoya no iba a contradecir que ella notó su mirada incrustada tal cual colmillos afilados en el cuello de una gacela. ¿Desde cuándo la veía así? En raros momentos se perdía y se fijaba de lo reluciente de sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡No debo mirarla! —Repetía en su mente— Ni siquiera está tan buena.

Es que no debía. Siempre le respondía cortante, no eran los más cercanos del grupo y a penas cruzaban palabras relacionadas a los bey. Entonces, se proponía a evitar cualquier contacto más allá de Labor-Beyblade. Tampoco que fuera un astro hablando, sostenía un par de conversaciones con Benkei, Nile y Demure, hasta ahí podía llegar sus amistades.

—¿Cuándo vas a terminar? —Expresó él con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, aun escondido en sus brazos— Llevo mucho tiempo aquí…

—Ay, perdone señor rey… —Madoka se defendió. Nunca le ha dado el gusto de amargarle la vida por idioteces— ¿Sabes que tengo otros trabajos, no? No eres el único que viene a pedirme una arreglada a su bey.

Kyoya colocó su mano sosteniendo su mentón, mientras que el codo reposaba en la mesa. Su pierna indicaba en movimientos rápidos sobre la impaciencia arraigada que sentía. No podía pedirle silencio, después de todo él empezó a quejarse.

—Por suerte las piezas que siempre necesito me las puede dar la WBBA… ¡Cosa que tú no agradeces nada! —Aunque se quejaba, mantenía su enfoque en reparar. Ahora con otro bey porque se cansó de Leone.

—Deja de regañarme, como si yo no te pagara… —Por fin, mirando a otro lado le contestó sin vergüenza.

La chica suspiró agobiada, pelear con él simplemente no se podía. Llevarle la contraria tenía mismos resultados, y el colmo era cuando este explotaba y se comportaba como el lunático que es.

Madoka, por suerte o rutina, sabía tenerlo castigado, al menos lograría controlarlo en momentos donde le exigía a rugidos que hiciera lo que quería, mientras ella le propinaba sus verdades para que se calmara. Pues el león indomable solo requería de quien le reiterara sus malos hábitos y reprenderlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Yuki ya había entrado con la laptop de Madoka, ya que ella le pidió que la arreglase. Por supuesto que la mecánica dejó los instrumentos a un lado para darle espacio al de lentes. Es más, empezaron a hablar volviéndose ajenos de las miradas incandescentes de Kyoya, tenían la firme idea de que él todo el tiempo veía a la gente así. Y no mentían, el feroz azul que irradiaba mantenía el flameante mensaje de una muerte súbita con aquellos que se atreven a ignorarlo.

—Y aquí está una actualización, puede utilizarlo sin problema ya que tiene más espacio que la anterior —explicó Yuki totalmente contento guiando con su dedo sobre la pantalla.

—¡Me parece genial! —Agradeció Madoka en un gesto casi angelical el cual dedicó a su contrario— Eres muy bueno en las computadoras, no sabía eso de ti.

—¡B-Bueno! ¡Es que!..

El sonrojo de esas adorables mejillas acusaba la pena que no podía dejar pasar. La castaña estalló en risas sabiendo lo tímido que podía ser Yuki en algunos casos. Era la tarea más fácil que hacer; sonrojarlo. No dedicaba tanto para cuando alcanzaba a notarle como un tomate andante. Al final se echaba a reír de lo más gustosa.

Mientras, Kyoya resoplaba. Frustrado y desalmado, como para hacer añicos la mesa en tan solo un pestañeo divino de aquella muchacha. Por la tardanza de la joven, el otro interrumpiendo sus labores; sin embargo, la tercera razón la oprimía aunque conocía de su penetrante verdad. Aceptarlo le quemaría tanto, semejado a tres infiernos que lo llevarían a la locura. Si no es que ya estaba en alguno de ellos.

Y ellos continuaban conversando, sin prestarle demasiada atención al peliverde. Pero él jamás dejaría que tales torpes le provocaran dolores de cabeza.

—Si van a estar hablando, es mejor que me vaya ahora… —Propinó un golpe en la madera con la finalidad de robarles su atención. Cosa que hizo al instante, teniendo unos ojos lívidos de asombro.

Yuki literalmente saltó de su sitio. Acostumbrarse a ese tipo de ataque le podría dar infartos supremos.

—Pero Leone no está listo aun —la mecánica no le parecía una novedad esa impaciencia y rebeldía. Un día de estos sufriría de la presión.

Kyoya ya iba por el principio de las escaleras. Verlos a ellos dos juntos, no se podía, sencillamente no se podía aunque se demacrara en cumplirlo.

Cada vez que ambos demostraban interés en el otro, el pecho de Tategami bailaba entre llamas imaginarias. Era en forma literal, sus pulmones y garganta se calcinaban en los fuegos de un averno indeseado. Por ello lo agentado se convirtió en la cura que conocía, el castigo que se atrevió a aceptar. Estar solo, sin nadie, excluido de la calidez de una amistad, sería lo suficiente en sosegar su dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? —Cuchicheó el de lentes aproximándose a la pared por precaución.

—Él siempre es así… —Aclaró Madoka en la redundancia que llenaba la tradición de su comportamiento— Y eso que no has visto cómo me miró hoy. Me pone tan furiosa su actitud.

En eso, Kyoya bajó los escalones a niveles irreales. Quejarse por las críticas es el deber que demanda. 

—¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo!? ¡No te miraba a ti, niñita idiota! —Sus gritos se acompañaban de la furia demostrada en su rostro. El ceño fruncido se plasmó en él como una marca en fuego— ¡Siempre veo a Leone!

Sin dudar, la chica se escondió detrás de Yuki. Aunque la normalidad de ver como Kyoya salía de control era natural, a veces lo hacía de manera imprevista y de repente, llegando a intimidar hasta del aire que se atreviera a cruzarle en la cara.

—No puedo seguir así —se dio cuenta de su error, bajó su tono luego. Vociferar frente a una muchacha que solo quiere ayudar, ya no lo controlaría—. No es que no confíe en ti, solo puede que a veces me preocupo por…

Vio como ambos chicos, se conservaron pasmados, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca pudo apreciar. ¿Qué dijo? Le preocupó esa extraña reacción, dijo lo que sentía en realidad… ¿Confiar? Claro, porque es verdad. No a cualquiera le dejaría su bey, estarla mirando en su trabajo era por otra cosa.

Le dio por tocar sus propias mejillas en ese momento y en el mínimo tacto, sus dedos ardieron como si lava los hubiese metido. Maldijo, lanzó en mascullas los insultos que se sabía y más. Sus cachetes estaban rojos, sus desgraciados cachetes estaban rojos.

—¿K-Kyoya? —Le llamó la chica, impactada por tal escena que sus palabras no podían pronunciarse bien.

La novena maravilla del mundo; Kyoya sonrojado.

No supo cómo pudo salir de allí. Él se escapó tan frustrado que rechinó los dientes incluso cuando un conmocionado Gingka le vio patear la puerta. De todos los estúpidos del cosmos, tuvieron que verlo así ellos, mostrando el lado que ni él conocía.

Débil, no había otra descripción que darle. Por eso jamás le ha gustado mostrarse amistoso. Las voces de su cabeza carcajeaban en tonos infernales, lo peor es que le dedicaban canciones inculcándole la mera verdad. Débil, débil, débil.

Y entonces allí se encontraba, corriendo a toda máquina en las calles. Cubriendo su arrebolado rostro entre su brazo, mientras atropellaba a los imbéciles que se les atravesaran. La prisa, dueña de sus piernas. La otra mano se aferraba a su camiseta, donde su corazón palpitada tal cual tambor, y un malestar que lo ahogaba desde sus pulmones. Quería vomitar, rápido.

Era estar arrinconado, un tormento despreciable que corría por ser tan así. No aceptaría la realidad del asunto, nunca. Y eso lo condenaba aunque calcinara en gritos aquellos pequeños hechos que se le pasaran por la mente. No era amor.

Había llegado, al cuartel general de la WBBA sin tomar el lujo de saber a donde más ir. No esperó tanto en subir y frenar al baño. Necesitaba vomitar urgentemente, por alguna razón.

—¡Amigo Kyoya! —Benkei se volvió su perdición estando en el mismo pasillo. Pero como saludó al principio, su alegría no persistió— ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Vienes muy alterado!

Ya no escondía sus mejillas, ahora era su boca que suplicaba tirarlo todo lo de adentro. Benkei entendió que rogaba por el baño, y se lo permitió.

Al principio que la puerta cerró, no sabía si se estaba atragantando allí dentro. Lo gutural de sus sonidos espantó enormemente al gran muchacho, que asustado, pidió ayuda a Ryo por si los paramédicos no llegaban. Es que, se apreciaba desde afuera los ruidos de alguien muriendo.

—¿Kyoya? ¿Estás- —Ryo fue interrumpido por más ruidos de golpes y toses, que apelaría a que se le desprendió un pulmón—. ¿Estás bien?

—Fuera… —La voz demacrada y rasposa de Kyoya no dejaba otra señal que su malestar demandando por arrastrarlo a la muerte pronto, acabar con tal sufrimiento— Estoy bien.

Bien, solo eso. Ryo tuvo que comprender que quería su espacio, claro, después de todo nadie soportaría estar en su situación. Menos cuando dos metiches hurgaban en la puerta.

Mientras Kyoya yacía tirado como trapo sucio en el piso, Benkei se aseguró de que otro no pudiera preguntar a cerca de lo que sucedía. Su mejor amigo tendría todo el tiempo del mundo.

El pobre Tategami tosía, teniendo un dolor bestial en la garganta al arriesgarse en hacerlo. Se había apoyado en la pared estando sentado en el suelo, que solo le otorgaba el frío que podría merecerse. Deshecho, cansado. Totalmente mareado y atontado, no quería ver de nuevo que había en el excusado. Esa imagen del repudiado color rosa, le producía revuelto en él en pensar que se debía a Madoka.

—¿Y qué comió?

—Estoy muy seguro que no fue el helado cuádruple de esta mañana —afirmó Benkei al preocupado Ryo. Se mecía sobre sus talones, atormentado por su compañero—. O los burritos…

—Necesitan hacer dieta.

Kyoya escuchaba desde el baño como ambos luchaban por cuál comida era mejor, al mismo tiempo, el peliverde moría por deshacer ese recuerdo en el agua. El horror de saber que lo que vomitó no fue un almuerzo, la desesperación de conocer un dolor abismal al ver una chica, y mucho de otro. No quería comentarlo a alguien cercano, eso ni aunque un racimo floreciera en su garganta.

✿  
.  
.  
.

Rememorando el primer día de su perdición, se encorvó sobre sus rodillas. Las nauseas inundaron sus sentidos como tantos momentos que le hacían un augurio propio. Regresó al presente, estaba solo bajo un árbol, y los pétalos rosas chillaban por salirse de su pecho.

Nuevamente, arqueó. Hasta que un floral completo salió de su boca, el ardor llegó a cesar. Miró despavorido ese tormentoso color vivo que representaba lo hermoso de las flores ¿Por qué cada vez que tenía el mareo y el dolor vomitaba pétalos? Hizo una prueba valiente de meterse un tenedor a un punto donde sacó de su sistema la cena, y fue eso, la cena. O lo que parecía la cena. Aquello de las flores le ocurría cuando Madoka y Yuki reían, jugaban, conversaban y se abrazaban.

Se iba a morir de algún modo donde supiera que no solo las espinas son mortales. Y que el tono de rosa no es muy considerado tan tierno. Porque el pensar en dicho color, imaginaba a una chica mecánica bailar en sus pensamientos vestida así. Ella sería su mayor aflicción.

✿  
.  
.  
.

Ya se había hecho de noche en un parpadeo, el día terminó para Kyoya. No deseaba ver a nadie, tampoco toparse con un idiota que quisiera luchar. Ya basta, suplicaba por una noche rancia llena de negrura y silencio. Eso era todo lo que su cabeza a punto de estallar le reclamaba.

Sentirse como una diminuta piedra inerte se le hizo normal por culpa de la ciudad incandescente. Personas caminando, siendo indiferentes con él, ya que tenía la mala reputación de rugir al aire por pequeñeces. Aunque ya no, su voz deteriorada ya no regañaría a alguien a pesar de que podría pisotear a un individuo. Toser flores sin control le empeoró su faringe.

Se volvió parte de la rutina, por suerte nadie le notó o preguntó por su rara enfermedad. Y de ser así, negaría en redondo la evidencia. ¿Para qué preocupar a los otros sí sabía cómo protegerse a su cuenta? Tardaría menos en aceptar su corta vida que tomando la benevolencia de ajenos.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Yuki! —La clara voz de Madoka hizo desvanecer los hilos de recuerdos que yacían sobre Kyoya. Quien subió rápidamente la mirada.

—Claro, hasta mañana… Señorita Madoka —se había despedido torpemente el de lentes frente a la chica en B-Pit.

No supo en cuál cuadra cruzó para llegar a dicho lugar, si ni siquiera la hora conocía en ese laberinto llamada ciudad. El alrededor, era una pintura forastera que podría deshacerse de su bienestar.

El frío de una tierna noche se propagó. Tanto le inundó en los huesos que no le interesó las ganas de toser, ni mucho menos que ambos chicos no toparan sus ojos con él.

—Está bien —se repitió el matutino desde la cálida voz de su mente—. No importa. Los dos no hacen nada —se mintió.

Hubiera preferido que las raíces de sus pulmones se acrecentaran en sus pies, incrustando sus frágiles sentidos en el suelo, así acribillando la cordura exasperada deseando vivir de forma estoica. Pero una vez la escena comenzó, conoció que decretos le dejaría la muerte luego de ello.

Madoka dedicó un tierno beso en la mejilla rojilla de Yuki, a lo que este, pintaba en todos los tonos rojos existentes su aniñado rostro de inocente. El brillo que irradió sus ojos posteriormente de la sonrisa afable de la mecánica, fue digno de un monumento. Nada más que un amor creciendo tanto como el dolor en el pecho de Kyoya. Esa era la señal que el amor imposible que tanto negaba, no tendría frutos.

Comenzó a negarse, seguido de carraspeos involuntarios que inevitablemente destrozarían su garganta. Sus ojos seguían en las cuencas por el capricho de hacerlo sufrir al admirar a ese par haciendo de las suyas. Los pedazos vencidos de su mundo caían en su entorno, recordándole que se lo ha buscado porque sí. Y no lo aceptaba a pesar de lo sucedido, no podría ser eso… ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos sentimientos culposos a Madoka?

Cubrió su boca en una alarmada respuesta tras apreciar los pétalos salir y salir; montones de flores cayendo al suelo en plena calle. Dolía. Quemaba en danzas eviternas de santo sufrimiento para Tategami. Pero seguían surgiendo flores que se haría un jardín de su propio martirio. Empezó a desvanecerse al caer casi muerto en la acera de rodillas. Se ahogaba en hermosos pétalos, en su propio orgullo cegador

Los lapsos que llegaron después solo eran fragmentos torpes: Primero una Madoka y un Yuki auxiliándolo, rogando a su nombre, luego el color rosa en todas partes. El mismo que con detalle desfilaba en un collar precioso de la castaña. Tenía razones para continuar odiando aquel rosa que allegaba a las malas memorias de muchas veces.

La nueva coloración le sumergió en negro tras experimentar una grandiosa calma de repente. La falta de oxigeno en el cerebro afectó hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Mejor que fuera así, en los rincones hogareños del desvanecimiento.

Por casualidad, soñó en el día en que los sentimientos comenzaron a surgir. Como el floral en sus pulmones: Madoka cuidó de él cuando estuvo muy herido. Él no tenía costumbre de poder depender de alguien, menos de una chica tan adorable.

—Ya te dije que no es problema hacerlo —recalcó por decima vez ella, teniendo un paquete nuevo de vendas—. ¿Por qué eres tan así, Kyoya? Deberías de aprender a confiar en alguien, ¿no?

Qué sería si esas palabras nunca hubieran abandonado sus labios, o si la amabilidad de la mecánica no hubiese tenido compasión con tal joven. Arrepentido estaba de no conseguir una huida cuando la oportunidad se le dio, porque no podía ser quien ella merecía. Él era la bestia indomable, un idiota harto de soberbia. Solo era querer estar aferrado a esa mocosa por su ternura, su cariño, sus ojos inocentes al sonreírle y aguantar sus ridiculeces, el desear dedicarle un “Gracias por todo”.

Pero no eran momentos aptos para ello.

Pronto se encontraban en el hospital. Kyoya siendo auxiliado por doctores, mientras flores petunias le salían hasta por la nariz, se plasmaría tal cual clavo ardiente en la mente de Madoka por siempre, sería una pesadilla indeseada que obtendría al mirar el regalo de ese blader que yacía en su mano.

En la sala de espera, Yuki titiritaba aterrado a un lado de Amano. Ella igual lo hacía pero peor, sus piernas la harían caer en cualquier instante. Y una flor rociada con gotas de sangre, que anteriormente Kyoya le había obsequiado en los escasos momentos donde sabía que su fatal estado lo mataría, era el motivo de sus sollozos. Dio una flor para otra flor, la frase que degolló a su orgullo para llevarla a la triste realidad.

Fin


End file.
